


Lady de Winterfell

by RobbTheonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbTheonsa/pseuds/RobbTheonsa
Summary: Jon regresa a Winterfell por primera vez desde que es rey en el norte





	1. Chapter 1

Hacía 3 días que Sansa no pensaba en nada más que en las tropas y el invierno. No había espacio en la cabeza de la pelocobriza para nada más. Arya era como su sombra, no había nada que Sansa pudiera decir sin que su hermana la cuestionase, sabía que la loba no tenía mala intencion, pero Sansa llevaba haciendo esto por años y solo porque la futura Lady de Winterfell, Arya era la heredera de Sansa hasta que ella se casara y tuviera hijos,  por fin se habia sentido interesadano significaba que debíamos todos sufrir las consecuencias. Lo unico bueno de los últimos días para ella había sido el cuervo que llegó directo de Bastión Kar hace un día. Alas negras palabras negras había pensado cuando lo vio, pero una vez que lo leyó fue todo diferente. Jon llegaba a Winterfell ese mismo día, después de estar años fuera de casa.  
Jon llevaba años como el Rey en el norte instalado en la torre del Rey en el castillo negro. Sansa y Arya tomaban turnos para ir a ver a los norteños que ahora vivian ahí y darle una visita al Rey. Como lady de Winterfell Sansa tomaba su responsabilidad muy en serio pero no era capaz de pasar mas de 3 meses sin darle una visita al Rey. Se turnaba con Arya porque siempre tenía que haber un Stark en Winterfell. Sansa estaba segura que las razones por las que ella visitaba al Rey no se parecían ni un poco a las de su hermana pequeña. Con Jon aquí todo sería diferente, ahora ella le podría mostrar al lobo dragón todo lo que ella había logrado. Jon, Arya y ella no han estado juntos en años después de estar en Winterfell unos meses tras la coronación de Jon así que esta visita Sansa la trataría de alargar lo más que pudiera. Sansa avisó a todo el castillo, sacaron cientos de velas algunas aromatizadas y una gran cantidad de cerveza y vino. La mayoría de los señores del norte acompañaban a Jon solo para el festín que marca el fin del invierno. Sansa no podía creer que estaban a días de haber vivido uno más. Sansa llevaba años como la Lady de Winterfell, 3 para ser exacta y con ellos 3 inviernos. Desde que los caminantes ya no estaban tenían cada año cuatro estaciones lo que hacia a la gente más feliz y sentirse más segura, pero cada invierno se preparaban para largos inviernos en caso de que algo fuera diferente. Todo indicaba que el invierno había dejado los reinos del sur y en el norte se esperaban dias mas calidos y nieves más gentiles.

Despues de unas horas más de espera escuchó los blasones. El Ejercito de Jon cabalgaba siempre con tambores y los gritos de los norteños se escuchaban desde increibles distancias. Entre el ejército del Rey se miraban los simbolos de todas las casas juramentadas norteñas y del Valle. Y en lo alto un huargo blanco de ojos rojos sobre el dragon de 3 cabezas. Sansa Stark llamo a Brienne de Tarth para que la caballero de ojos azules preparara a la escolta de la Lady de Winterfell para salir a recibir al Rey. Sansa estaba usando el vestido negro de pluma de cuervo que había hecho hace muchisimos años, el favorito de Jon. Y junto con sus hombres de armadura Stark y el joven Leon de tarth, el que esperaba de Jon un nombramiento de caballero algún día, Joan Lannister de Tarth quería ser el primer jóven nombrado caballero por el lobo dragón y el más joven como había sido su padre antes que él, el chico tenia el cabello dorado y los ojos azules de Brienne, su tenacidad lealtad y valentia pero su rostro era todo Lannister, aveces Sansa creia ver los rasgos de un joven Tommen en él, siempre se encargaba de llevar el estandarte del Huargo gris y entonces se preparó para salir. Y justo cuando se detuvieron ambas caballerizas Arya detuvo su montura a su lado, el Rey en el norte se miraba guapisimo con su armadura de plata. Usaba la misma corona que el ultimo rey en el norte habia usado, ella jamas vio a Robb usarla, pero el hijo más joven de Lord Glover juraba que se la había visto al joven lobo una vez cuando apenas tenía edad para cabalgar con los hombres de su padre, cuando Jon se bajo del caballo no pudo hacer mas que observarlo, alguien le ayudó a Sansa a bajar de su caballo pero no se dio cuenta de quien porque no tenia ojos para nadie más en ese momento.  
Se acerco al lobo dragón e hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que Jon respondio tomandola por la cintura y apretandola fuertemente contra él mientes la elevaba en el aire. Besó las dos mejillas de la lady de Winterfell y le dio un abrazo pequeño a Arya.  
-Es un gusto volverlas a ver myladys-  
-El gusto es mio alteza, y de toda Wintefell, su casa, por tenerlo de vuelta- podía ver los ojos de Arya hacer un giro mientras decía las palabras. Para Arya era demasiado formal que Jon le dijera lady y que ella se dirigiera a el como alteza, pero Arya no lo entendía, jamás lo iba a entender.

Despues del banquete que todos esperaban fuera dado en la visita del Rey los señores se fueron retirando a sus mazmorras y respectivos campamentos. Arya salia para Bastión de Tormenta esa misma noche pero volveria en menos de una quincena con Lord Gendry y los lores menores de la casa Baratheon, todos preparandose para el banquete. Les había tomado años aceptar un Rey norteño, pero después de todo Gendry y Arya arreglaron sus diferencias y celebrarán una boda que después de mas de 30 años uniria a las casas Baratheon y Stark de una buena vez, como un día palanearon el difunto Rey Robert y su difunta tia Lyanna, la mamá de Jon.  
Arya se despidió de su hermano con abrazos y promesas de verse pronto, era una tradición de la familia desde que habían dejado Winterfell por segunda vez, lo hizo con Sansa también y se llevo a media centena de hombres con ella por el camino del rey. La pequeña loba emprendió su camino y ya que fue imposible divisarla, el Rey, la lady de Winterfell y todos los hombres y mujeres ahí parados se fueron a sus aposentos.  
Sansa apenas y podia contener la emoción que sentia en el vientre mientras su doncella la ayudaba a desvestirse. Una vez desnuda le pidió a Reine que se retirara y asi ella lo hizo. Sansa se deslizo dentro de una suave bata de dormir y se cepillo el pelo mientras esperaba.

Al otro lado de Winterfell en su propia torre Jon Snow se deshacía de su pesada armadura y cota de malla quedandose en sus humildes ropas. Recorrió todo el este del castillo hasta la torre principal donde dormia la lady de Winterfell y en su camino saludo a los pocos guardias que rondaban los pasillos, hay que extender la guardia pensó Jon he visto pocos hombres rodando y despues de todo sus dos hermanas, o mas bien su hermanita y lady Sansa dormían ahí. Desde hace tiempo que a Sansa no le gustaba que la llamara hermana, y en privacia se lo reprochaba, pero el la vio como su hermana desde que la niña de cabellos rojos estaba en los brazos de Lady Cat, y aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre era dificil perder la costumbre a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Cuando llego al pasillo de los aposentos de Sansa saludo a Orejanegra y a Lucas Castell y les anuncio que tardarian un rato, después de todo tenia mucho que hablar con Sansa despues de dos meses sin verla. Los jóvenes asintieron y una vez que Jon paso a los escalones los chicos se volvieron a sentar. Hay que recompensar a los buenos soldados pensó Jon que cuando hablara con Sansa mencionaria a esos dos.

Pero una vez tocó la puerta y la joven en bata color ciruela oscuro con un hombro al aire y el cabello cobrizo en casacada lo recibió se olvidó de los buenos hombres.  
-Hay alguna de sus doncellas con usted, mylady- le preguntó Jon con una cara inquisitiva y un tono severo. Pero no obtuvo una respuesta verbal. Sansa lo tomó por los hombros y lo estrelló contra su boca. El aliento de sansa olia a la cena, a vino increiblemente dulce y a pasión. Jon cerró la puerta estrepitosamente tras él y le puso el seguro con una mano sin voltear atras, sin separar nunca su boca de la de Sansa.  
Sansa extrañaba el sabor de la boca de Jon y una vez que el lobo dragon se encargo de asegurar la puerta, Sansa se deshizo de su bata purpura y dejo que su hermano, su hermano bastardo la viera tan desnuda como el día que vino al mundo. Los ojos de Jon se fueron a los redondos pechos de Sansa y con sus dedos callosos apreto los pezones de su hermana hasta que estuvieron rosados, luegos los ojos de Jon se fueron al monton de vello rojo entre las piernas de Sansa y sin dudarlo usó uno de sus dedos para revisar su humedad. Ella siempre estaba lista para su hermano y con un suave gemido el le dejó saber a ella que también estaba listo. Jon se sintió satisfecho con lo que hallo entre los labios de la joven y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella. Sansa era tan alta que su entrepierna quedaba arriba del nivel de la boca de Jon, pero el lobo dragón tenía este ritual perfeccionado, levantaba el menton y se sumergia en la feminidad de la joven, la barbita incipiente de Jon le hacía cosquillas a Sansa por todas partes pero su lengua le provocaba un hambre que no era de comida, Sansa se sujetaba de la cabeza de su hermano y al mismo tiempo lo presionaba contra sus áreas mas sensibles mientras ocultaba sus gemidos con los labios muy apretados, la mata de rizos oscura que era la Cabeza de Jon Snow se miraba con un borrón ante los ojos de pasión de Sansa, sintió unos tirones en el vientre, apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio y entonces lo supo estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. La peliroja se preparó para la descarga de placer y en unos segundos más todo su cuerpo se hizo un nudo, el cual gracias a la boca de su hermano se deshizo en un millón de estrellas, de luces y sensaciones indescriptibles. Cuando Sansa pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba acostada en su cama de plumas. Sintió cuando Jon la guió a la cama y estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano que necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse. Sansa miro el rostro del Rey postrado a su lado. Cuando pequeños todos decían que Jon tenía el rostro de su padre, el mismo de Arya y ahora que sabían que la sangre de Jon no era de Ned Stark Sansa apenas y podía ver los rasgos de su padre en la cara de su hermano, su amante. Jon tenia cejas espesas, negras, ahora que era Rey tenia unas arrugitas en el ceño, una marquita apenas visible donde descanza su corona de bronce y hierro. Los ojos grises de Jon se comían cada centrimeto de la cara de Sansa como hacía ella, con la luz de la chimena los ojos de Jon eran gris claro, sansa pensó que así podrian ser los ojos de Rahegar, el principe dragón padre de Jon, pero bien se sabía que los Targareayn tenían ojos purpura. Los labios de su hermano estaban sonrosados casi rojos y completamente humedos. Sansa lo besó y se probo a ella misma. Y Jon le dedicó un sonrisa pequeña.  
-Pensé por un momento que te habías quedado dormida, o que te había matado con mis increibles habilidades-   
-Estoy agradecida con tus habilidades y espero darte algo a cambio en estos momentos- Sansa había visto la virilidad de su hermano más veces de las que podía contar, pero apesar de que su hermano se encargaba de besar a Sansa de esa forma, ella nunca lo había hecho. El Rey siempre estaba vigilado y los guardias escuchaban de cerca, las paredes del castillo negro transportaban todos los sonidos de punta a punta y los hermanos temían que alguien los escuchara. Sansa era recatada y silenciosa en cambio Jon, era puros gritos y maldiciones. Sansa siempre intentaba tocar a su hermano, ayudarlo a alcanzar el climax como hacia él con ella. Pero al parecer Jon topaba limite con lo de tocar. Jon la dejaba ver mientras el se masturbaba y Sansa se mojaba tanto que comenzaba a acariciarse ella misma una vez más. En las noches frías de Winterfell Sansa miraba a su hermano sentado sobre una silla llena de pieles desnudo como el dia que vino al mundo acariciandose el miembro una y otra vez y entonces el calor la inundaba y no sentía frio en toda la noche.  
Pero esa noche era diferente Sansa estaba en su casa, era la Lady de Winterfell y las paredes de su hogar parecian insonoras, Sansa tenia las ventanas cerradas y los guardias mas cercanos estaban muchas escaleras abajo, recostados, posiblemnte durmiendo. Entonces lo supo, este sería el día en que sentiría a Jon en la boca, lo besaria como hacia él y lo arrastraria a un climax lleno de gritos y maldiciones, el Rey podría gritar cuanto quisiera pero ella no se detendria hasta tener su semilla en los labios.  
Jon le acariciaba los pechos con una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cuerpo y jugaba con el vello suave de su feminidad. Sansa estaba encantada y estaba segura que si Jon metia un dedo en ella la encontraria lista y resbaloza, pero eso no era el plan. Sansa acariciaba el pecho musculoso del Rey, le pellizcaba los pezones ligeramente y dibujaba los abdominales de su hermano hasta que halló el camino de vellos de Jon que se perdian en el pantalon de Lino y empezó a deshacerse de los cordones de los pantalones lentamente. Una vez que los pantalones del hombre estaban aguados Sansa deslizó una mano por dentro y sintió el vello negro y rasposo de su hermano, y continuo su camino a agarrar lo base del miembro de Jon que era grueso, venoso y se sentía caliente. Su hermano estaba listo, Sansa recorrió toda su longitud y Jon no podia hacer nada más que gemir, había detenido los movimientos en los pezones de Sansa y tenía los ojos apretados hasta parecía que habia dejado de respirar tambien. Sansa se giro un poquito para tener mas alcanze y con dedos juguetones rozó la cabeza del miembro, Jon gimió fuertemente en respuesta y entonces Sansa lo librero de los pantalones, ella estaba ahora arrodillada al lado del cuerpo tendido de su hermano y y se encargo de tocar cada centrimeto del pene con sus suaves deditos. Jon soltó una maldición. Y Sansa sonrió. Llevo la otra mano a los testiculos de su hermano, sentia el saco caliente y bajo la piel rugosa unas bolas duras, la forma de explorar de Sansa le había sacado a Jon un suspiro. Sansa se preguntó si su hermano estaba llegando a su climax, recordaba que entre más cerca Jon estaba más gritaba y más rapido se sacudia el miembro. La cabecita estaba soltando un liquido blanquecino y el miembro se elevaba cada vez mas. Sansa pensó que su hermano habia acabado entonces retiró sus manos y se decepciono un poco porque ella de verdad queria probarlo.  
Jon se quedo inmovil por unos segundos más, pero entonces abrió los ojos y ahí acostado se rodeó el miembro con los dedos y comenzó a subir y bajar por su propia longitud.  
Sansa lo detuvo y Jon abrio rápidamente los ojos una vez más. Ella comprendió que el lobo dragon estaba cerca, pero no habia llegado, entonces se sentó a horcajadas en las rodillas de su hermano y con los labios tomo la cabecita rosada y lo beso. Lo chupo como había chupado mil paletas heladas y despues comenzó a tomar mas del miembro de su hermano en la boca. Jon cerró los ojos una vez mas y puso una de sus manos en el pecho izquierdo de Sansa y la otra se aferraba fuertemente a las pieles de la cama. El miembro de su hermano sabia a algo que jamas había probado, algo que sabia a  prohibido incluso pero no dejó de succionarlo. Usó su mano para detener la base y recorrer lo que no podia tragar. Su hermano comenzó a embestirle la boca fuertemente y como ella lo hacia agarró la cabeza de Sansa para darle profundidad. Ella podía sentir como tragaba bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando pero no le imprtaba Jon estaba hecho un grito, no dejaba de maldecir y entonces Sansa besó la cabeza, la chupó y poco a poco extrajo toda la leche amarga de su hermano. El miembro de Jon se estaba comenzando a poner flacido conforme la leche salia y su hermano era una maraña de gemidos y convulsiones pequeñas. Ella espero unos segundo con el miembro en los labios y cuando ya nada más salía levantó un poco la cabeza y se dedicó a saborear los jugos que Jon le acababa de dar. Sansa no sabia que hacer con ellos y justo como Jon habia hecho antes, ella lo besó. Jon abrio los ojos como platos y jalo a su hermanita hacia el.  
-Si te gusta te lo puedes tragar, pero si prefieres escupirlo eso esta bien.- Sansa lo considero un momento y entones trago todo el contenido y le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano.   
Creo que nunca se habia sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Se acostó sobre el pecho de su hermano y le empezó a dibujar circulos en el abdomen, Jon le acaricio la espalda a ella y le dio uno que otro apreton en el trasero.  
A Sansa la estaba venciendo el sueño, pero no se podian quedar dormidos.   
-Nunca me habia sentido tan increible, gracias por dejarme probarte, alteza.  
Jon sonrio ampliamente y y la besó.  
-Tengo que irme ahora, mylady, antes de que los guardias comiencen a sospechar y no tienes nada que agradecer, el placer ha sido todo mio.  
Jon le planto una beso apasionado en la boca y las mariposas de Sansa revolotiaron una vez mas. El se puso su pantalon y jubon sencillo y antes de irse beso a Sansa en la frente. Pero eso no fue lo último de Jon que vio esa noche. Esa noche soñó con el tomandola y penetrandola y embistiendola como soñaba muchas noches.


	2. En Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa quiere que el rey extienda su visita

Sansa se sentía fuerte cuando estaba en Winterfell, invencible. Pensar en todos los abrazos que le dieron Ned Stark, Lady Catelyn y Robb. Cuando Sansa cerraba los ojos aún podía sentir el olor y la calidez que el cuerpo de su hermano mayor le daba, extrañaba a su familia, a su madre cepillandole el pelo cobrizo inumerables veces, a su padre abrazandola por las mañanas, la sonrisa burlona de Arya cada vez que estaba por empezar una pelea, a Rickon el pequeño que Sansa apenas y recordaba, sobre todo extrañaba a Bran. Su hermano pequeño era una mezcla de todos los Stark, inteligente, amable, aventurero, honorable y sobre todo un hombre que siguió un camino incorrecto que lo llevó a la muerte. Bran, Robb y Rickon todos muertos por la guerra. Sus hermanos pequeños asesinados en Winterfell, la corona de Robb en la cabeza de Jon. Todo eso hacía a Sansa una Stark, la Stark de Winterfell, todo eso apesar de a veces causarle un dolor inombrable le daba la fortaleza que necesitaba ese día. Sansa no recordaba a Jon con el amor que recorbada a sus otros hermanos, ni si quiera con el cariño y orgullo distante que le tenia a la pequeña Arya. Jon como Theon creció junto con los hijos de Ned Stark, pero siempre con una barrera de Lady Cat recorbandole que Jon era su medio hermano y que Theon era un Greyjoy y nunca se debía de confiar en un Greyjoy. Jon era casi tan alto como Robb, casi tan fuerte y casi tan rapido, Sansa miraba a Robb como un ejemplo de cariño tan sincero y tan puro como a los hermanos se les puede tener. Y a Jon lo miro siempre distante, un niño excluido y enojado con el mundo. Jon y Robb crecieron inseparables y después llegó Theon a unirse a su manada,  Sansa creció con las Spetas, con Jayne Poole la hija del mayordomo, en clase tras clase siendo la mejor de todas las chicas pero lejos de los futuros soldados, nunca se habia arepentido de crecer alejada de los chicos pero ahora deseaba haber estado a su lado, disfrutando el tiempo con Arya a la que ahora quería tanto, pero Sansa nació siendo una dama y no habia nada mas que ella deseara cuando pequeña que casarse con un rey para ser una hermosa reina. Ahora ser una reina estaba en el fondo de su mente, como la Lady de Winterfell y la mano derecha del Rey en el Norte no necesitaba nada más. Ahora con el tiempo Sansa entendio que su deseo hacia Jon es amoroso, carnal. Y Sansa va a actuar para obtener su deseo, nunca más Sansa se iba a detener y callar, no era un pequeño pajarito, era una loba y las lobas no tienen miedo, menos cuando la loba está en su hogar. Se decidió esa mañana lo unico que quería era a Jon, y lo iba a tomar. Sansa quería que Jon se quedara en casa entonces sin miedo y con mucha decisión se lo iba a pedir. 

 

Cuando Jon se levantó esa mañana se sentía pleno, lleno y con una tranquilidad que lo abrazaba como las paredes de su hogar. Estar en Winterfell le encantaba pero había decidido que el hogar del Rey en el norte seria el castillo Negro, la Guardia de la noche no volvió a existir luego de que la parte de eastwatch cayera. La gente del pueblo libre no era una amenza, nunca lo había sido y la verdadera amenaza más allá del muro habia desaparecido junto con su hermano Bran. A Jon aún le dolia pensar en el pequeño Bran. Cuando dejó a su hermano postrado en una cama con el sueño de ser un caballero Jon pensó que lo veria meses después visitandolo mientras él vestia el negro. Pensó en enseñarle la guardia y lo bien que le iba. Pero Jon se habia ido norte del muro por mucho tiempo y Bran nunca volvió a caminar. Sabe que su hermano fue más allá del muro, eso lo volvió el Rey de la noche. Arya vio los ojos azules del chico antes de apuñalarlo en el corazón con la daga de acero Valyrio que él mismo le había dado. Pero hoy Jon no pensaba en sus hermanos, no tenía tiempo de estar triste porque lo único que le llenaba la cabeza al Rey era la chica de cabello cobrizo del otro lado del castillo. A pesar de que Jon habia crecido con todos los hijos de Lord Eddard no sentía a Sansa como su hermana. Sansa era la viva imagen de Lady Catelyn, la cual no era la más grande fan de Jon. Jugaba con sus hermanos pequeños mientras Jon creció con Theon y Robb. Cazando y aprendiendo a usar la espada. Sansa tejia junto al fuego con su madre y no le dirigia la palabra a Jon a menos de que fuera necesario. Aunque la pequeña era fría y distante de él no lo odiaba como su madre, no lo excluía a proposito y no lo veía como menos. Jon siempre había visto a todos como sus hermanos con excepción de Sansa. Pero cuando esta llego al Castillo negro tantos años atras no pudo hacer nada más que sujetarla fuerte. Era lo más cercano que tendría a su familia alguna vez Jon pensó y al parecer lo mismo había hecho Sansa por que corrió a sus brazos y lo apretó en un abrazo tan fuerte y calido que Jon solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaba y en lo mucho que necesitaba ver una cara familiar. En lo mucho que extrañaba a los malditos Starks y a su casa. El abrazo de Sansa le recordada las paredes calidas de Winterfell, le recorbada a las mil veces que se habia quedado despierto al lado de Robb esperando a este Lord o el otro coj la esperanza de ver a los caballeros y incluso a las damas que llegaban de visita al castillo, le recordaba a su hermana pequeña Arya y al caballero que alguna vez quiso ser Bran, el cabello de Sansa le recordaba al pequeño Rickon al que Jon habia visto por ultima vez cuando apenas el niño podia balbucear su nombre. Entonces se dejó ir, lloro y lagrimeo hasta que el corazon le dolia y tenia los ojos secos y se aferró a Sansa como si fuera lo unico que le quedaba en el mundo, porque así era. El último recuerdo de su padre, sus hermanos y su hogar, y en ese momento Jon juró que jamás la iba a perder. Que iba a proteger a Sansa con su vida e incluso despues de que esta se le acabara. Si habia revivido una vez lo haría unas cuantas veces con tal de tener a su hermana a salvo.   
Jon iba camino al gran salón, había saludado a una docena de guardias en lo que llevaba de camino. Esa mañana iba a perdir a Lucas Cassel y a oreja negra que desayunaran con él antes de terminar su turno, nada mejor para dormir bien que una barriga llena. Para la sorpresa de Jon cuando entró al gran salón una mesa ya estaba puesta con Sansa en una orilla, Lucas Castell con Oreja negra a su lado, dos pupilos de la Lady de Winterfell, y Los cuatro guardias de la torre de Jon. En la otra orilla estaba una silla vacía con los cubiertos puestos. Jon tomó ese asiento y saludo a toda la gente que el conocia muy bien y le dio a Sansa un beso en la frente. Se rio a sus adentros pensando en lo parecidos que son el y su hermana, sabía que como su padre antes que ellos Sansa tenía la constumbre de invitar a diferentes hombres a la mesa para saber como estaban y que estaba pasando entre su gente, a los hombres les encantaba comer con su padre, y ahora comer con Sansa y con él, pero lo que mas le sorprendia al lobo dragon era que Sansa habia elegido los mismos hombres que el tenía en mente para desayunar. Luego de que Sansa terminara su desyauno y se levantara, todos los demás hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la Lady de Winterfell y al Rey en el norte y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir depsues de su largo turno. Sansa le pidio que la acompañara al bosque de los dioses despues de una caminata corta alrededor de Winterfell y el la acompañó contento.

Sansa llego al gran salón cuando aún todo estaba vacio, todos en wintwrfell se despertaban un poco más tarde, Sansa tenia la costumbre de ser la primera en pie siempre, ella y sus doncellas se encargaban de avisar a todos los que trabajaban en la cocina que era hora de comenzar con el desayuno, para que los hombres que iban terminando el turno de Guardia no se fueran a la cama con la panza vacía. Ned Stark tenía la tradición de invitar a la mesa con la familia a uno de sus hombres todos los días, sansa comía en una enorme mesa y sin Arya ahí solo tenia a Jon para comer con ella, entonces llamaba a sus pupilos, a los gaurdias de su torre y a los de la torre del rey a desayunar. Para cuando todos estaba en el salón la comida ya estaba lista y caliente y en eso Jon entró y despues de saludar a todos incluida ella con un beso en la frente tomo asiento para desayunar. Cuando todos se habían retirado le pidió a Jon que la acompañara a dar un paseo para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien, llegaron con el herrero primero, Gerald Reed había aprendido de Lord Gendry hace muchos años cuando el Lord era un joven bastardo, y Gerald tenía de aprendiz a uno de los nietos de Mikken, el herrero que había hecho todas las armas de Winterfell en el tiempo que toda la familia estaba aquí.   
Pasaron con las mujeres encargadas de la cocina, con los hombres que cuidaban la estructura del castillo, con la joven que se encargaba de las perreras y con muchos más antes de llegar al bosque de los dioses.  
Jon saludaba a todos los que se cruzaban en el camino y cuando llegaron debaja del arciano en la banca donde su padre rezaba todos los días por fin tuvieron tiempo para estar solos y platicar. Sansa sabía muy bien que queria y estaba lista para pedirlo.  
-Jon he estado pensando en el futuro de winterfell. Ahora que el invierno esta por acabarse mucha gente volvera a sus casas y dejaran el castillo, se abriran los campos y sera tiempo para que los niños comienzen a jugar en la nieve una vez más. El norte se siente más a salvo de lo que se sintió en 300 años, los caminantes blancos se los llevó Arya junto con Bran, y con ellos el invierno. Tenemos a más de un Stark en Winterfell y además hay un Rey en el norte que está en el norte y nos ha unido a los salvajes. Todas las casas norteñas estan felices y nuestras futuras alianzas con el sur solamente hacen todo mejor- Sansa se sentía nerviosa. Se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire preparada para seguir hablando- lo que te quiero decir con esto, alteza, es que por fin estamos a salvo y solo nos esperan tiempos mejores, y para estar mejor lo único que necesito es que te quedes aqui, en casa, conmigo.

Jon había pensado en quedarse en Winterfell muchísimas veces, se había imaginado despertando al lado de Sansa todos los días, se sentia más feliz y comodo que en la torre del Rey del Castillo negro, ademas sabía que todo lo que le dijo Sansa era verdad. El Reino estaba más a salvo ahora que nunca. Tenía una alianza con el Rey Tyrion, con el plueblo libre, con las tierras del rio, con las islas de hierro y el invierno por fin se iba a acabar. Aparte solo imaginar la sonrisa de Arya cuando supiera que los tres estarían juntos. Asi que sabía cual era su respuesta, la sabia con tal solo ver la cara de la joven sentada a su lado.  
-Llevo años esperando quedarme en casa, Sansa. Me quedaré contigo- Jon vio como su hermana sonreía ampliamente, con la sonrisa que lo hacia suspirar, entonces beso la mejilla de la pelirroja, y le apretó la mano y como respuesta su harmana le dio un beso pequeño en los labios. Jon jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan completo y nunca había visto a Sansa tan contenta entonces un hambre se despertó en su interior, necesitaba sentir a Sansa, la necesitaba. La beso con la boca abierta invitandola a demostrar el deseo que se tenian el uno al otro. Se besaron acaloradamente por varios minutos Jon pasaba sus manos por el pelo de sansa la apretaba la cintura contra su cuerpo y después Sansa se sento a horcajadas sobre él, con el hermoso vestido arrugado sobre las piernas. Jon comenzaba a sentir sus ropas mas ajustadas e incomodas, sentía los pechos de Sansa rozar contra el y la apretaba más a si cuerpo como si se pudieran fundir en uno solo. Los brazos de su hermana estaban en sus hombros, le acariciaban la cara, le halaba los rizos abundantes y el se dejó llevar, metió la mano debajo de las ropas de Sansa, sintió los pezones erectos de la chica y se exito aún más. Solo se separaban para tomar un respiro de vez en cuando y para verse a los ojos mientras se demostraba en el amor que se tenían. Jon saco las manos y dejó los pechos de Sansa solo para levantarle mas la falda del vestido y poder desatarse su pantalon. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Jon sac9o su ereccion punzante al aire frio de Winterfell y le dio a Sansa una sornrisa de lado a modo de disculpa antes de romper los calzones de lina que usaba su hermana para dejarla libre para él. Jon uso uno de sus dedos para revisar la humedad de la pelocobrizo y se aseguró de que estuviera lista para el. Ellos jamas se habian juntado como uno, pero en ese momento se sentia como lo correcto. Jon paró de besar a Sansa y saco el dedo de su feminidad. Sansa gimio y abrio los ojos.  
-Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó a la chica. Pero no obtuvo una respuesta de parte de ella. Sansa le agarró la virilidad y lo guió hasta su entrada. Su hermana lo montó despacio mientras se aconstumbraba a él y despues se comenzó a mover mas rapido. Jon agarró las caderas de Sansa para guiarla y con la otra mano saco uno de sus pechos y se lo metio en la boca.  
La pelicobrizo tenía la cabeza para atras en un gesto de placer y dejando acceso total a su cuello, Jon recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y le chupo, mordió y beso el cuello un millon de veces. Le susurró que la amaba mil veces al oido y estalló en un clímax ruidoso y descontrolado, dejó su cara entre los pechos de sansa y se siguió moviendo dentro de su hermana y con la mano le acaricio el punto de placer suavemente llevandola al clímax, Sansa levantó la cara de Jon y lo beso fuertemente mientras se desmoronaba sobre él. Se quedaron unidos y satisfechos el uno sobre el otro por unos minutos hasta que recrobaron el aliento y después se compusieron las ropas. El cabello de Sansa estaba hecho un desastre y la cara de Jon estaba roja y acalorada. Jon le peino el cabello a su hermana con los dedos hasta que quedo un poco presentable y se bajó de sobre el. Sansa termino de apretar los pantalones de Jon y se acomodo la parte de arriba de su vestido una vez mas. Se miraba hermosa como fuera pero ahora con la luz pasando entre las ojas del arciano, con la cara llena de satisfaccion y una sonrisa tonta en su boca nunca habia estado tan hermosa. Jon se preguntó si él se veria hasta cierto punto tan bien como Sansa, porque sabia que su cabello era un desastre y sentia la cara congestionada pero no se podía borrar la sonrisa de los labios. Duraron tomados de las manos una rato sin hablar hasta que Sansa rompió el silencio.  
-En la vida me habia sentido así. Gracias por quedarte, Jon- Sansa no necesitana contestación, Jon lo sabia, solo apreto la mano con la que estaban unido y puso la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.  
-Horribles marcas vas a tener en el cuello mañana, mylady, es mejor que te pongas un poco de Hielo, que si no la gente pensara que te ha atacado un vampiro-  
Jon se levantó soltando la mano de Sansa y le plantó un beso en la frente y aprovechó para susurrarle en el oido un te amo muy suave. Dio media vuelta y salió caminando del bosque de los dioses. 

Sansa sonrió ante la imagen de Jon saliendo del bosque y sonrió tan ampliamente como nunca lo habia hecho en la vida. Lo qué me atacó no fue un vampiro pensó, si no un dragon. Se preguntó que le habría susurrado su hermano en el oido. Y se quedó ahí para rezarle a los dioses de su padre por una primavera tan larga que no acabara jamas y con eso una vida al lado de Jon en Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primera fic y me encantaria que me dejaran sus comentarios

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera fic Jonsa les agradeceria los comentarios 💞


End file.
